chaos vs cosmos
by dani purnomo
Summary: cerita sebelumnya sephiroth dikalahkan cloud dalam pertarungan! tapi chaos mengetahui kemampuanya dalam cerita ini banyak character final fantasy yang keluar
1. Kebangkitan kembali

My second story

* * *

Setelah sephitoth kalah, dia menghilang ke nothingles.

**Dunia Chaos and cosmos.**

dunia yang damai tanpa peperangan dan pertikaian. Semua orang yang hidup di sana menyukuri ada di sini. Tanahnya subur, anak-anak yang ramah, para orang yang saling menyapa,dan dan kebaikan pemimpin dunia ini cosmos. Ya semua senang kecuali chaos**. **Chaos ingin memiliki dunia ini tapi sayang warga di dunia ini tidak menerimanya. walaupun dia sepadan dengan cosmos, tetapi para pejuang di dunia ini pasti akan membantu cosmos**. **Karena berfikir tidak akan menang kalau hanya sendirian akhirnya dia membangkitkan prajurit terkuat di alam semesta ini _**Sephiroth**_**.** Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia membangkitkan sephiroth, agar bisa menjadi prajurit terkuatnya.

**Setelah bangkit**.

_Sephiroth: uh, dimana ini?_

_Chaos: ini adalah planet orion. Planet paling indahdan subur di seluruh alam semesta._

_Sephiroth: siapa kau? kenapa aku bisa di sini? apa tujuanmu?_

_Chaos: tenang2, aku chaos belahan jiwa cosmos, belahan jiwaku terlalu baik hingga tidak mau membantuku menciptakan Planet ini menjadi planet yang kuat. kami berperang tetapi para pejuang di planet ini membela mereka Vaan dan penelo._

_Sephiroth: lalu apa maumu?_

_Chaos: aku mau kau menjadi prajuritku, agar kita bisa bersama2 membangun planet ini menjadi planet yang kuat. Dan kita akan menjadi raja dunia ini Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha._

_Sephiroth: (benar aku akan menjadi raja dunia ini Hmm!) untuk itu aku akan bekerja sama dulu dengan dia._

_Chaos: bagaimana Manusia terkuat sephiroth?_

_Sephiroth: baik tuan(sambil Tersenyum licik)_

_Chaos: baiklah lakukan tugasmu. Yaitu buatlah keributan di__kerajaan Rozarria._

_Sephiroth: baik tuan._

_Chaos: tunggu sebelum kau pergi minumlah ini!_

_Sephiroth: apa ini tuan?_

_Chaos: ini ramuat yang kubuat selama ratusan tahun untuk prajurit terkuatku! Hanya orang yang berkemampuan tinggilah yang dapat menahan kemampuan dahsyat obat itu._

_Sephiroth: baik glek glek(meminum obat ramuanya)_

_Sephiroth: uh tubuhku. AhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh punggungku ahhhhhhhh brek(muncul sayap baru sephiroth yaitu sayap malaikat)_

_Chaos: sudah ku duga kau dapat menahan kekuatan ini kaulah yang terpilih!_

_Sephiroth: apa ini aku merasakan kekuatan aneh mengalir di tubuhku! aku merasa lebih kuat gyahahahahaha akulah orang terkuat di alam semesta._

_Chaos: hmm(dengan begini aku bisa memanfaatkanya) lekas laksanakan tugasmu._

_Sephiroth: (setelah semuanya selesai ku bunuh kau) baik tuan._

**Kerajaan rozarria.**

**(nyanyian lagu one winged angel)**

Awan hitam menutupi kerajaan itu. semua prajurit terpana melihatnya.

Sephiroth dari puncak menara istana.

S_ephiroth: hai kalian aku punya kejutan untuk kalian(sephiroth menaikan tanganya ke atas seketika itu juga dari awan terlihat komet raksasa jatuh ke istana itu)_

_Prajurit: apa itu?_

_sephiroth: hancurlah kalian!_

Dari istana keluar dua orang anak laki-laki itu Vaan Dan Panelo

_Sephiroth: itu pasti mereka!_

_Vaan: apa-apaan ini. Panelo kau siap?_

_Panelo: setiap saat vaan!_

Mereka berdua berhasil menghancurkan komet itu tapi setelah mereka berhasil menjatuhkanya dari atas sephiroth menyerang mereka berdua sehingga terjadi peperangan .

_Vaan: bruuk(terjatuh karena di tendang Sephiroth)_

_Panelo: duak(terkena sisi tumpul pedang sephiroth)_

_Sephiroth: melayang ke tanah. Kalian lemah sekali!_

_Panelo: kurang ajar! Rasakan ini limit break!_

_vaan: tunggu panelo!_

Panelo mengeluarkan limit breaknya dan vaan terpaksa juga harus mengeluarkanya dan mereka berdua gagal! sephiroth terlalu lincah! akhirnya sephiroth mengeluarkan Limit breaknya! dalam serangan itu mereka pingsan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan bertarung.

_Sephiroth: sudah mati ya? huh membosankan berikutnya kalian_

Sephiroth membantai para prajurit dan banyak darah berceceran di mana2. tapi raja bisa lolos melalui pintu rahasia. Akhirnya sang raja memberitahukan cosmos akan hal itu_._

_Cosmos: ini pasti perbuatan chaos!. aku juga harus memanggil orang untuk mengalahkanya_

Cosmos menggunakan seluruh kemampuanya dan memanggil seorang prajurit kuat! squal lionheart!

_Squal: (garuk garuk) aku di mana? kok di sini?_

_Cosmos: maaf squal. Aku terpaksa memanggilmu karena ada seorang villain yang datang ke sini. karena ada makhluk jahat datang ke dunia ini. mahluk itu lebih kuat dari pada kefka! namanya Sephiroth!_

_Squal: sephiroth? siapa dia? apa yang kau makzud lebih kuat dari kefka?_

_Cosmos: makhluk itu kuat sekali menurut penerawanganku dia lebihkuat dari kefka!_

_Squal: apa!_

_Cosmos: ya dia adalah prajurit sempurna Sephiroth_

_Squal: lalu kenapa kau memanggilku bukan yang lain?_

_Cosmos: sebenarnya jurus ini memanggil secara acak karena belum sempurna. beda dengan chaos jurusnya sudah sempurna, jadi dia bisa memilih orang terkuat!_

_Squal: jadi aku bertugas melawan orang itu dan aku akan kembali lagi?_

_Cosmos: ya jika itu yang kamu inginkan. Tapi kami selalu menerimamu di sini_

_Squal: sudah jangan banyak bicara dimana orangnya._

_Cosmos: kau butuh tenaga dan kondisi yang sempurna untuk melawan dia jadi istirahatlah dulu besok kau lawanlah dia._

_Squal: ok, di mana kamarku!_

_Cosmos: prajurit tunjukan jalannya!_

_Prajurit: baik tuan. sebelah sini tuan._

Malamnya..

_Squal: lebih kuat dari kefka! aku jadi tambah semangat!_

**To be continued**

Review please**  
**


	2. Squal vs sephiroth

di chapter sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya kurang menarik ya, ok pasti akan ku perbaiki di chapter ini

* * *

**Di renruntuhan kerajaan.**

Bruk ada batuk yang berbalik siapakah itu oh vaan dan paleno

_Vaan: sial kuat sekali dia!_

_Paleno: ya, dia lebih kuat dari lawan yang pernah kita temui._

_Vaan: sudahlah ayo kita ke tempat __ cosmos._

_paleno: ok ayo. Aw!_

_Vaan: kenapa?_

_Paleno: kayaknya kakiku terkilir._

_Vaan: ya uda sini aku gendong._

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempas cosmos.

Di tempat cosmos

Pukul 03.30am

Squal bangun dan membuka matanya. Dia berjalan ke arah luar tetapi di jalan dia bertemu dengan seorang jendral Steiner. Jendral cosmos tertinggi.

_Steiner: hei anak baru mau ke mana kau? jangan mentang mentang kau di sayangi cosmos ya!  
_

_Squal: (merasa tidak terima dia berkata) jangan panggil aku begitu jika masih ingin Hidup jaga bicaramu(dengan wajah sangar)(kalo cewe ngeliat pasti bakal bilang awwwwwwww squall)_

_Steiner: (agak keren sih) tapi mau ke mana kamu pagi pagi begini?_

_Squal: aku mau latihan sambil lari pagi  
_

akhirnya squal keluar dia berlatih sebelum melawan sephiroth.

**Di tempat chaos.**

Jam 07.00**  
**

_Chaos: kau akan menantangnya bertarung hari ini kan. apa ngak papa kau santai santai begini_?

_Sephiroth: (sambil mengelap pedang masamunenya dan beremo dingin) aku tak akan kalah!_

Sephiroth mengirimkan surat tantangan melalui burung gagaknya._  
_

**Di tempat cosmos.**

Jam 08.00 setelah squall selesai berlatih, ada burung gagak yang menghampirinya.

_Squal: hmm surat tantangan_

isi surat kalau kau benar2 kuat datanglah ke reruntuhan kerajaan yang aku hancurkan! jam 11 tepat

_Squal: sial, jadi dia menantangku ok siapa takut! aku squal lionheart akan menerima tantanganya!_

Kita mundur sejenak ke tempat Vaan

**Di dalam hutan.**

_Vaan: Bertahanlan panelo. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi._

_Panelo: tinggalkan aku vaan!_

_Vaan: kau bodoh mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu!_

_Panelo: hutan ini berbahaya kalau kou tidak meninggalkan aku kau akan sulit bertarung! dan kau akan mati._

_Vaan: (sambil tersenyum) aku lebih baik kehilangan nyawaku dari pada kehilangan temanku!_

_Panelo: (hatinya mulai tergerak) terima kasih vaan kau memang sahabat sejatiku._

_Vaan: (tertawa lebar) hahahahaha._

_Panelo: apanya yang lucu!  
_

_Vaan: kata2mu kau baru pertama kali bilang begitu. Aku jadi senang, hahahahaha._

_Panelo: hahahahaha._

Di tempat cosmos.

jam 10.00.

_Squal: aku akan berangkat._

_Cosmos: Hati-hatilah ingat dia yang mengalahkan kedua prajurit terbaikku!_

_Squal: aku sudah tau!_

Di tempat chaos.

_Sephiroth: aku akan pergi sekarang!_

_Chaos: Jangan kalah!_

_Sephiroth: jangan mengajariku!_

_Chaos: huh!(awas saja nanti)_

Reruntuhan kastil rozarria.

Jam 11.00

_Squal: hmm, dia terlambat_

Jam 11.34.

Sephiroth melayang di puncak kastil.

_Squal: kau terlambat 34 menit!_

_Sephiroth: kau datang tepat waktu? wah wah aku sangat tersanjung._

_Squal: grr beraninya kau terlambat! padahal kau yang mengundangku bertarung!_

_Sephiroth: apa kau tegang!_

_Squal: tutup mulutmu  
_

Squal langsung melompat dan menyerangnya, dan sephiroth menangkis dengan pedang panjangnya

_Sephiroth: Hmm lemah!_

_Squal: apa!_

Tanpa basa basi squall yang marah langsung menyerang sephiroth dengan membabi buta.

_Sephiroth: hmm. kau sungguh lemah!_

_Squal: diam! renzokuken._

Squal mengeluarkan limit breaknya tapi gagal.

_Sephiroth: Hmm(kalo dengan emosi seperti itu dia tak akan menang)_

_Squal: sial kenapa._

_Sephiroth: Octaslash!_

Cras cras cras. Squal kena telak dan jatuh ke tanah

_Squal: gah uh jreb gahhhhh!(pedang sephiroth menancap ke tubuh squal)_

_Sephiroth: kau terlalu hina untuk di bunuh!_

_Sephiroth: kau memang terlalu hina untuk di bunuh. Tapi kau harus mati!_

Jrub, pedang Sephiroth menembus perut Squal. Apakah dia akan mati?

Squal tersungkur di tanah

_Squal: uh uh_

_Sephiroth: belum mati(sephiroth menjauh) ini pasti akan menghancurkanmu_

Apakah itu astaga kekuatan black materia

_Sephiroth: black materia meteor!_

Tiba2 awan menjadi gelap, dan di kegelapan awan itu muncul meteor yang sangat besar!

Squal yang sedang tersungkurpun tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Apakah ini akhir dari hidup Squal

To be continued


	3. bantuan anggota

Kisah sebelumnya: squal yang diundang cosmos untuk menghentikan ambisi chaos di tantang oleh sephiroth. Kemampuanya ternyata ada di bawah sephiroth dan dia sedang berada di ambang kematian! bagaimanakah nasib Squal kita lihat saja.

* * *

Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari squall leonheart?

_Squall: sial aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak! uh mungkin ini akhir dari hidupku!(menutup mata)_

tiba-tiba.

cras jrat jrat meteor terbelah.

Bantuan datang vaan,panelo,steiner,betrix serta pasukan cosmos datang

_Sephiroth: hmm aku pergi dulu._

Seketika itu juga squall pingsan.

di tempat cosmos.

_Squall: uh dimana dimana?_

_dokter: kamu ngak apa-apa?_

_Squall: uh pinggangku._

_Dokter: kamu uda ngak bisa bertarung lagi untuk saat ini!_

_Squall: kenapa!_

_Dokter: tunggulah 2 bulan lagi Squall!_

Tempat chaos.

_Chaos: sephiroth kenapa kamu lari? bukankah kau adalah orang terkuat di alam semesta? aku jadi meragukanya._

_Sephiroth: Dia memanggil bantuan! Aku juga butuh pasukan!_

_Chaos: pasukan gimana?  
_

_Sephiroth: pasukan yang kuat dan berwibawa. pasukan yang tidak memalukan dan anggun, dan dia tidak mau kalah dengan siapapun._

_Chaos: pasukan seperti itu apa kamu bisa mengendalikanya? lagi pula siapa orangnya?_

_Sephiroth: aku akan mengalahkanya dulu dalam pertarungan! Namanya Kuja!_

_Chaos: sekarang di mana orang itu?_

_Sephiroth: di planet gaia!_

_Chaos: apa! aku kan ngak bisa memanggilnya!_

_Sephiroth: tenang dia uda mati!_

_Chaos: ok mungkin ini makan waktu!_

di tempat cosmos.

_Steiner: mau ke mana kau Squall?_

_Squall: aku mau berlatih!_

_Steiner: dasar!_

_Cosmos: percuma kau bukanlah tandingannya! Bagaimanapun usahamu kau tak akan menang!_

_Squall: apa yang kau bicarakan?_

_Cosmos: aku telah membawa seseorang untuk membantumu._

_Squall: siapa? siapa yang dapat mengalahkan manusia itu._

_Cosmos: hmm tentu saja. Lihatlah prajurit sempurna dari shinra company ini._

Tiba2 muncul seseorang dengan pedang besarnya_. Siapakah dia._

_Squall: siapa kau?_

_Cloud: aku cloud! Ku dengar sephiroth mampir ke sini dan menimbulkan beberapa keributan._

_Squall: sudahlah apa makzudmu?_

_Cloud: aku akan menggantikanmu menjalankan tugas ini!_

_Squall: apa kau bisa?_

_Cloud: aku telah membunuhnya 2 kali. Dan dia mati 3 kali._

_Squall: apa! apa makzudmu_

_Cloud: kau bodoh ya makzudku dia adalah orang yang sulit mati! meski sudah di bunuh. Dia akan keluar dan keluar terus tidak tau bagaimana caranya!_

_Cosmos: sudahlah. aku juga membawa seseorang untuk mu squall._

_Squall: siapa itu?_

_Cosmos lihat saja._

tiba2 ada seorang gadis berrambut panjang dan muka yang cantik.

_Squall: rinoa! hei kenapa dia di bawa ke sini juga?_

_Rinoa: kamu tidak suka aku di sini squall?_

_Squall: tidak, makzudku ini terlalu berbahaya._

_Rinoa: squall sudahlah, aku ngak apa2 kok kamu tenang aja._

_Squall: terserah(dengan wajah memerah)_

_Rinoa: (senyum)_

_Cloud: (andai aku ama tifa gini)_

_Cosmos: hiks jadi inget masa lalu._

_Steiner: tuan cosmos!_

Tempat Chaos.

_Chaos: aku berhasil! sign aku memberimu bonus!_

_Sephiroth: apa!_

_Chaos: lihat saja!_

_Sephiroth: oh Kuja! dan The emperor._

_Kuja: sudah lama aku ngak keluar._

_The emperor: ya aku jadi ingin bertarung!_

_Chaos: kalian pasti kenal dia kan Sephiroth._

_Kuja: lama ngak ketemu sephiroth._

_The emperor: oh aku pernah dengar namamu di alam baka. Kau adalah orang yang paling di takuti di sana. reputasimu yang tidak bisa ke alam baka sangatlah besar._

_Sephiroth: aku butuh bantuan kalian! kita akan menguasai dinia ini!_

_The emperor: kita butuh ketuakan?_

_Kuja: kau pasti meu mencalonkan diri!_

_The emperor: ya gitu deh!_

_Kuja: menurutku yang pantas jadi ketua tim ini adalah sephiroth! aku mengakuinya dia lebih kuat dariku!_

_The emperor: aku tak akan pernah mau di perintah! bertarunglah denganku kalau kau ingin aku tunduk!_

_Sephiroth: hmm. Baik ita bertarung!_

_Chaos: sudah kuduga akan jadi begini! baiklah kalian akan bertarung besok. Untuk memperebutkan gelar ketua!_

_Sephiroth: what are you afraid of losing?_

_The emperor: huh liat aja besok._

_Chaos: hei kau tunjukan kamarnya!_

_Prajurit: baik tuan. Silahkan._

_The emperor: aku tak akan kalah karena aku tak terkalahkan!_

_Sephiroth: (senyum)_

_Kuja: ingatlah dia itu lumayan kuat. Jadi jangan setengah2._

_Sephiroth: chaos membawanya ke sini berarti dia kuat. Aku tak akan setengah2 Kuja._

_Kuja: hei apa kau pernah merasa bahwa dirimu itu tampan?_

_Sephiroth: yah aku tidak pernah merasakanya. Tapi aku pernah merasa bahwa diriku ini Kuat._

_Kuja: (ini yang membuatku tertarik padamu sephiroth!)_

To be continued

Review please


End file.
